What The Heart Wants
by oddmoonbi
Summary: DONE!Five years into the future, Jess never came back to Rory. Rory moved to New York and got a job there. Rory meets a man from the past, but doesn’t know it.
1. It's Not Their First Introduction

A/N: Ok this is a five years from now fan fic. Um.. I can't remember if they ever mentioned Jess having a middle name and if he did what it was lol. So I'm just going to use Milo as his middle name. Yea, yea I know no imagination in that but oh well. Hope you guys like. And please review good or bad. Also credit to ilove2bcrazy for help with this fic.  
  
What The Heart Wants  
  
Summary  
  
Five years into the future, Jess never came back to Rory. Rory moved to New York and got a job there. Rory left Stars Hallow right after she got back from Europe. Rory finally finds the man she wants to spend her life with.  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply: I do not own any of these characters  
  
It had been five years since Rory had left Stars Hallow. Within those five years her mom and Luke had finally gotten together. They weren't married yet, they were still dating. Nobody had heard from Jess since he left. Dean and Lindsay got married while Rory was in Europe. She really hasn't spoken to Dean since their argument at Fran's funeral.  
  
Last month Rory cut her hair to her shoulders and put some red highlights in it. Rory started using her full name "Lorelai" for work. She had also changed her last name to Hayden, but her family and friends still knew her as Rory Leigh Gilmore. She lives in an apartment building in Green Wich, NY.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Jess left Stars Hallow he hadn't meant to hurt anyone but he left and he's not going back this time. He had gone out with five girls since the he had left. He's been with one for a year now. The relationship is going pretty good. Jess moved from California back to New York. He lives in an apartment building in Green Wich, NY. Jess has grown a few inches and he has lightened his hair some. He also started using his middle name "Milo" because his last girlfriend told him it sounded "more professional". So now he just goes by Milo Jess Marinao.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the apartment complex.  
  
Jess is running down to the laundry mat. He forgot to wash his clothes and needs some, he has a business meeting tomorrow at noon. It's already two- thirty in the morning, what could he have done that day that kept him from washing clothes. Then he remembers Amanda his girlfriend had come over and kept him from doing pretty much anything. He made his way to the basement of the complex and started throwing his clothes in, when he heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up.  
  
Rory had been in meetings all day, it was a Friday. She usually has meetings till five, mostly about what they have to do next week, and telling everyone to have a good weekend. She had plans to go home and surprise her mom so she had to wash some clothes and start packing. Rory carried her basket downstairs with a book on top of the dirty clothes and humming a tune. She didn't even notice Jess, he was at the far side of the room. She went to one of the middle washers and set her basket on top of the machine. Still humming she heard someone behind her and jumped. She turned around.  
  
Rory: Oh! You scared me!  
  
Jess: I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.  
  
Rory looked at him, there was something familiar about him. But she couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
He could tell that she was a little nervous being down there with him, by herself. He could understand. But she was so beautiful, there was something about her that he was drawn to. Jess stood up and walked over to her.  
  
J: Uh.. I'm Milo. *Jess couldn't help it, he had gotten so used to signing his name as Milo that he often introduced himself as Milo.*  
  
When Rory turned around she had to look up, he was really tall, at least 5'11". He had the most beautiful brown eyes, she just stared.  
  
R: I'm Lorelai. *Rory stuck her hand out to shake his, they shook hands.*  
  
Jess kind of froze when she stated her name, Lorelai. Nah, it could be another person. It couldn't be her.  
  
***  
  
She met him down at the laundry mat  
  
3 a.m. on a washing machine they sat  
  
And talked til dawn  
  
He bought her breakfast at a small cafe  
  
Morning turned to the rest of the day  
  
When the day was gone  
  
He thought that she'd surely runaway  
  
No fairy tale ever started this way but  
  
It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here  
  
When stronger powers pull two bodies near  
  
Nothing on earth can interfere  
  
When love is  
  
What the heart wants  
  
***  
  
R: Nice to meet you Milo. *Rory said looking up into his brown eyes.* But um.. not to be rude or anything but I have to get these clothes in the wash. *Rory stated pointing back behind her with both hands, while not losing eye contact.*  
  
J: Oh, yea I have mine too.  
  
Jess smiled at her, Rory smiled back. "Wow she has a great smile!" Jess thought to himself.  
  
They both turned and went back to their laundry, every once in a while they would glance at each other. Jess got through with his laundry first, being he was down there first. He looked over at Rory, and watched her load her washing machine. He decided to start a conversation.  
  
J: So Lorelai, I haven't seen you around here before.  
  
Rory turned around.  
  
R: Oh, well I've been here for five years.  
  
"Oh." Jess thought to himself. Jess had just moved in almost a year ago. So he hadn't really met all of the people in the apartment.  
  
J: Well I just moved in almost a year ago. So maybe that's why I haven't seen you around.  
  
They both giggled, as Rory slid up onto one of the washers.  
  
R: So Milo, where do you work?  
  
Jess just leaned up against the washer that Rory was sitting on.  
  
J: Well I work at a book store right now. I'm kinda in-between jobs right now. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do. How about you?  
  
R: I'm a journalist for the newspaper. But I'm hoping to work for CNN and become a country relations reporter.  
  
Jess froze again, this sounded so familiar.  
  
The two sat and talked before they realized it, it was seven in the morning.  
  
J: Hey Lor, uh would you like to go get some breakfast?  
  
R: What time is it?  
  
J: Quarter after seven.  
  
R: Yea sure that would be nice, let me go change and I'll meet you by the front door.  
  
Rory grabbed her basket of now clean clothes and set her book on top then walked out. Jess watched her leave. Then he grabbed his basket and headed on up to his room to change himself.  
  
Song By: Collin Raye - What The Heart Wants  
  
A/N: Again please review positive/negative. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Breakfast Sounds Quite Familiar

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I know that they would recognize each other, but the song that I used in the first chapter What The Heart Wants by Collin Raye gave me some inspiration for this story. So I decided to change a few of their looks and just ignore the rest. Hopefully you guys can ignore it too. I'm not saying that in a mean or rude way, but hopefully this will turn out the way that I'm hoping it will. Thanks for the reviews, and my other chapter is done I'm pretty sure. Unless you all review telling me to write another chapter then I will, but let me know how you think it should go. Ok thanks again!  
  
What The Heart Wants  
  
Summary  
  
Five years into the future, Jess never came back to Rory. Rory moved to New York and got a job there. Rory left Stars Hallow right after she got back from Europe. Rory finally finds the man she wants to spend her life with.  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Jess was standing by the front door just like he was told. There was something about Lorelai, like he knew her or something. He hadn't asked her where she moved here from yet though, he intended to also! He wasn't going to let anything get by him. He heard a door shut and looked up expectantly, but it was just Mr. and Mrs. Leb. The elderly couple next door. He sighed, he was hoping that she hadn't stood him up. He sat down on the bench that was down by the front door.  
  
Just as he had sat down Rory came down the stairs.  
  
R: What are you sitting for? I thought we were going out?  
  
J: Oh no we are, I. I kinda thought you had stood me up.  
  
Jess stated while smiling, he hadn't ever been stood up, he had always stood his dates up. This would have been his first time. But luckily she wasn't standing him up, she did see something interesting in him. Jess opened the door for her, she smiled. Her smile looked so familiar!  
  
They decided to walk to the new pancake place for breakfast. Rory ordered a large coffee and some chocolate chip pancakes. Jess just stared. "Rory loved chocolate chip pancakes." Rory looked at him with a half grin.  
  
R: What, what's wrong?  
  
Jess just kept staring, could it really be Rory? Could they possible be in the same apartment complex? No that was insane.. Wasn't it? Rory looked at the waiter, then back at Jess.  
  
R: Uh. Milo I think you need to order.  
  
J: Oh, yea of course, sorry. Um. I'd like some coffee and eggs please.  
  
Jess decided now was as good as ever to ask Lorelai about where she lived before here.  
  
J: So uh. Lor where did you live before you moved here?  
  
Jess leaned back onto the booth seat, he looked at Rory across from him. "Boy if she says she's from Stars Hallow I'm going to freak!" Jess just kept repeating to himself.  
  
R: Well I lived in Hartford for, I think it was two months..  
  
"Oh thank God, she must be from New York or something. It's not Rory." Rory continued.  
  
R: But for my whole life I lived in a little town called Stars Hallow, it's like right out of Hartford, like thirty minutes with traffic.  
  
Jess just stared. "She didn't just say Stars Hallow. No she couldn't have. I'm just hearing things. Right? No I'm not, its too big a coincidence Lorelai, that's Rory's full name. I can't believe I was so stupid!"  
  
R: Milo, hello. Are you ok?  
  
J: Oh yea, sure I'm fine. Did you say something?  
  
R: Uh yea I asked where you are from.  
  
Rory said kind of grinning.  
  
J: Oh well, I'm from a bunch of places. New York's where I was born though.  
  
R: Oh yea, well where else have you been?  
  
"Ah she had to ask that question, I can't let her know it's me. She's so beautiful."  
  
J: Ah well lets see, New York, California, Hartford, and here.  
  
R: Wow! I've always wanted to go to California.  
  
"There's something about him, but I'm not sure what.. He looks so familiar." Rory says to herself.  
  
J: Yea well I lived there with my dad.  
  
"Oh shoot! Now she's going to suspect something! She knows I left to California to live with my dad, shoot!"  
  
"Wait did he just say he lived there with his dad? Jess lived in California with his dad. This is just to big a coincidence."  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
R: Wow, I've just always wanted to go there.  
  
The waiter brings them their food and they begin eating. 


	3. I Haven't Eaten, But She Has

A/N: Sorry everyone that I didn't update earlier, but we went to Texas this weekend didn't have any internet connections. Then my mom wouldn't let me upload this before we left lol. So I'm going to try and upload two chapters for you all. Hope you like how this goes, I've written the uh. either seventh or eighth chapter already lol, I done it all this weekend. I've put some twist in the story, hopefully you guys like. Ok now read, and please review.  
  
What The Heart Wants  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Jess and Rory walk out of the restaurant. Jess knowing very well that it is Rory that he had just had breakfast with, and had stayed up all night talking too. Rory wasn't quite sure if it was him or not. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn't leave her alone, telling her that it was him. Yea sure he resembled Jess, but he just didn't act like Jess, he talked more.. Way more! She giggled.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: Oh nothing.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had been that loud. They were walking down the sidewalk, the wind was blowing, blowing Rory's hair. Jess looked at her, she was so beautiful. Wow, her hair. He never thought it would look good any other color, but it looks great with all that red in it! She looked over at him and saw him look away real quick, she grinned at the thought of him staring at her. She pulled her hair behind her right ear, then looked at him again. She could tell that he was thinking, he was looking at the ground. He reminded her so much of Jess, but she didn't want to get all hyped up, and it not be him. He all of a sudden looked at her.  
  
J: Lorelai, what you got to do today?  
  
Rory just looked at him, was he asking her out again? She had to call her mom sometime today and let her know.  
  
R: Uh. Nothing, why?  
  
Jess looked at her, and knew that he would have to cancel his business meeting today. But he didn't care he wanted to hang out with Rory.  
  
J: Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the book store that I work at? I might be able to get you a cut in price for some books.  
  
Jess looked at her smiling. Rory looked up laughing  
  
R: Oh really, a cut in price. Nice way to get a girls attention Milo. But sure I'd love too.  
  
J: Good.  
  
He smiled again at her.  
  
J: It's this way though.  
  
He pointed in the direction of the book store then grabbed her arm and they crossed the street. Jess started wondering what his girlfriend would think of Rory, "oh well" he thought. "It's not like Rory and I are going out or anything. She's an old friend. And old girlfriend that is though." He sighed.  
  
R: What's wrong?  
  
J: Huh? Oh nothing.  
  
Jess gave her a encouraging smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back in Stars Hallow  
  
Lorelai walks into Al's. Luke and Lorelai are in a small fight. Well to them it's a big fight, but it's over Lorelai not listening to Luke and sneaking small cups of coffee while he wasn't looking. The town thought it was so cute when they fought. Both Lorelai and Luke didn't understand why though. But Lorelai was at Al's this morning, trying her best to avoid Luke. And since Rory left, she didn't have anyone to go get her coffee from Luke for her in the morning.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks Al.  
  
Lorelai walks out and gets into her jeep. She starts it then pulls out the food she had gotten. She took one bite then threw it back in the bag.  
  
L: Ew! Jeez, who eats this stuff?  
  
Lorelai drives on off to the Inn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back in New York  
  
J: Here look at this one.  
  
Jess hands Rory a book.  
  
R: Hmm. "Irish Hearts" how is it?  
  
J: It's a pretty good book, it's not my type of book and I liked it.  
  
R: Huh, thanks I'll try it.  
  
Rory smiles at him. Jess smiles back.  
  
J: Your welcome.  
  
They stare at each other, then start looking at more books.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In Stars Hallow  
  
Lorelai goes running into Luke's, yea sure they were mad at each other but a girls gotta each sometime.  
  
Lorelai: Lukeee!  
  
Luke came out from the kitchen.  
  
Luke: What Lorelai?  
  
Lor: I'm sorry I took the coffee like that.  
  
L: Your forgiven and no, you can't have any coffee.  
  
Lor: Ok lets make a deal.  
  
L: No.  
  
Lor: Please just let me have just one cup of coffee please. I haven't eaten all day long.  
  
L: Why haven't you eaten? You know you can die from not eating.  
  
Lor: Yes Luke please I'm just very, very hungry!  
  
L: Fine.  
  
Luke poured her a cup of coffee, then went and got Caesar to make her some eggs.  
  
L: Ok, Caesar is making your eggs.  
  
Lor: Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed Luke. Luke turned a little red because the people in the diner were watching to see if they were going to make-up or not.  
  
L: Your welcome. 


	4. Someone From Her Past Is Now In Her Pres...

What The Heart Wants 4  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Jess had asked Rory out to lunch, of course she said yes. They had a coffee house inside the bookstore so they decided to go there for lunch. While they were drinking some coffee someone came in and saw Rory. Rory knew him, they had been dating off and on. She looked over towards the door and saw him.  
  
Rory: Hey excuse me for a second Milo, I'll be right back.  
  
Jess: Uh.. Yea sure.  
  
Rory got up and walked over to the man, she reached up and hugged him then pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her grinning, they were just friends. At least right now they were.  
  
Tristan: Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
R: Well I met a guy while I was washing my clothes, and he asked me out to breakfast. And I know him from somewhere.. But I don't know where, well I do. But I just don't want to say that's who it is just yet. But anyway he brought me here to look at some books, he works here, and then we decided to have lunch. You wanna join us?  
  
Tristan just looks at Rory trying to take in that whole conversation that she just had with him. He raises his left eyebrow.  
  
T: Uh. Hang on, so who do you think it is?  
  
R: I don't wanna say just yet. I want to make sure it is first. So you wanna join us or no?  
  
T: Yea sure if it's ok.  
  
R: Yea it's fine, come on.  
  
Rory grabs Tristan's hand and pulls him over to the table. Jess looks at Tristan, a jealous look on his face, he tries to hide it. Jess stands up to meet Tristan.  
  
R: Tristan this is Milo, Milo this is Tristan.  
  
The two men shake hands. T: Uh.. Ror said I could join you two, if that's ok?  
  
J: Yea sure that's ok. *Jess looks at Rory, with a questioning face* Ror huh? I thought it was Lorelai.  
  
Jess states taking a sip from his coffee cup, knowing before that is was Rory, but this being the most perfect proof.  
  
R: Oh well, my friends and family know me as Rory. My moms name is Lorelai, and she named me Lorelai when I was born. My mom was so high on the epidural that she decided if a man can name their sons after them, then she could too. So pretty much I'm really Lorelai Jr. But my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
Jess just nods. "Wow, I can't believe I'm looking at her again. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I wonder if her and this Tristan guy are going out, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. But does that necessarily mean their going out?"  
  
T: So Jess where do you work?  
  
J: Um, here.  
  
Jess motions with his hands to show the bookstore.  
  
T: In the coffee shop?  
  
J: No the bookstore.  
  
T: Oh ok, I'm sorry.  
  
Rory looks at Tristan, she knew what he was thinking. "He works in a bookstore? Who would want to work in a bookstore?" Tristan likes to read, but he'd never work in a bookstore. Tristan just grins a little and shrugs his shoulders as if saying "Sorry, didn't mean too."  
  
J: So Tristan where do you work?  
  
T: Well I don't exactly work right now, I'm training. I'm training to be a lawyer.  
  
J: Oh ok.  
  
"Of course she's with Tristan, he's a lawyer for goodness sakes. Why wouldn't Rory be with him, She deserves him, at least someone like him."  
  
Tristan looks at his watch, then at Rory.  
  
T: Hey listen Mary, I have to go. I have a class at two-thirty, and they want us there thirty minutes early to watch a trial. Sorry. Nice meeting you though Milo.  
  
Tristan and Jess stand, they shake hands.  
  
J: Yea, you too.  
  
R: Bye Trish.  
  
Tristan looks back at Rory, she hated when she called him that. It sounded like a girls name, but Mary was Ror's nickname and so she came up with Trish. And she knew it bugged him.  
  
T: Bye.  
  
Rory and Tristan grin. Rory loved it when she got to him like she did, when she called him Trish. His expression's got better every single time.  
  
J: What's he mean by Mary?  
  
Rory turns back around in her chair, she takes a sip from her coffee, then sets it back down.  
  
R: Oh it's an old nickname from high school.  
  
Jess gives her an odd look. Rory laughed, everyone wanted to know what Mary meant.  
  
R: You know the Virgin Mary?  
  
J: Oh, oh yea ok.  
  
Jess got a little red, he really didn't expect Rory to have a nickname like that. It's not that bad but still.  
  
They got through with lunch and walked outside to the warm sun. Jess looked at Rory, she had her eyes closed, smiling with her face lifted to feel the sun.  
  
J: So what you have to do now?  
  
R: Ah.Well I have to go home and call my mom. I haven't talked to her all week.  
  
J: Oh ok, so I guess I'll see you around then huh?  
  
R: Yea, you will.  
  
J: Bye. Jess turned and started to walk away. Rory turned, then turned her head and looked over her shoulder.  
  
R: Bye Jess.  
  
Rory walks off smiling, it was him. How could have not known from the start? Oh well, she knows now.  
  
Jess stopped dead in his tracks. "She knows it's me! Yes!" Jess turned around to say something back to her, but she was already to far away. He would see her again. He knows he would. 


	5. Oopa Loopa Doopidy Doo

What The Heart Wants 5  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory was on the fifth flour of the apartment building, Jess was on the third. Tristan had stopped by Rory's to just hang out. Tristan always stopped by, sometimes he stayed over so long he would end up having to sleep on Rory's couch. Rory trusted Tristan, and he respected her. They had known each other long enough, and that trust and respect had built up. Tristan would bring some movies and food over, and they would just watch movies all day long. Then sometimes they would go out to eat.  
  
The door bell rang and Rory ran to answer it, she opened the door.  
  
Rory: Oh hey Tristan, come on in.  
  
Rory went on back to her kitchen, she was making some coffee..  
  
Tristan: Hey, I brought some candy and movies.  
  
He hollered at her from the living room, while taking his coat off.  
  
R: Ok cool, what ones?  
  
T: Uh lets see, I got. "Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory", "The Shining", "The Ring", and "Save The Last Dance".  
  
R: Oooo Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory scares me!  
  
Tristan just laughed.  
  
T: Don't worry I'm here, I won't let the big blueberry girl getcha.  
  
Tristan sat down on the couch smiling, Rory came in with two cups of coffee, set them down on the table and sat right next to Tristan.  
  
T: So what one you wanna watch first?  
  
Rory looked the tapes over.  
  
R: Uh.. How about "The Ring", I've never seen it before.  
  
T: You've never seen "The Ring"? Man it's super scary.  
  
Tristan said with a smile, he was lying through his teeth. It wasn't scary at all, he just wanted to get Rory's nerves up before the movie even started.  
  
R: Oh come on, you can't tell me you were scared when you watched this movie?  
  
Rory's voice was already cracking.  
  
T: Yea, yea I did. I have to admit, they did a pretty dang good job with this one.  
  
Rory just looked at Tristan as he got up to put the movie in. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, and if this movie scared him then she is going to look like a lil wimp.  
  
"Yup, I got here, she's gunna be in my lap before we even get to the middle of the movie. Look at her." Tristan turned around, grabbing the VCR remote. He looked at Rory, he could tell that she was already a little scared. But they done this all the time, it's not like it was something new.  
  
T: You ready?  
  
R: Yea. Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?  
  
Tristan just laughed, he could tell by her voice that she wasn't ready.  
  
T: Ok here we go.  
  
Tristan hit the play button and moved closer to Rory, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. During the beginning of the movie Rory had her head on Tristan's shoulder. But by the middle of the movie Tristan was holding her, she was shaking. Tristan felt a little bad, he didn't mean to scare her that badly. But it's too late now. He held her tightly, rubbing her arm. Every loud noise Rory jumped, Tristan just held her tighter.  
  
The second the movie was over Rory's phone rang. She jumped straight up out of Tristan's hold.  
  
R: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Tristan jumped up beside her grabbing her hand.  
  
T: It's ok, don't worry it's ok. You want me to answer it?  
  
Rory just shook her head, she was too frozen to say anything. Tristan walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.  
  
T: Hello.  
  
Jess: Uh.. Yea is there a Lorelai Haden there?  
  
T: Um.. Maybe, who is this?  
  
J: This is Milo. Who is this?  
  
T: Oh Milo, it's Tristan.  
  
J: Oh hey, is Lorelai there?  
  
T: Uh. Yea but I'm not sure if she's able to talk right now.  
  
J: Why what's wrong?  
  
T: Well we just got through watching "The Ring" and she's kind of freaked. She wouldn't answer the phone.  
  
J: Ah ok. You think you can talk her into the talking?  
  
T: Yea sure hang on let me try.  
  
Tristan set the phone down and walked into the living room.  
  
T: Hey Rory it's Milo on the phone. He wants to know if you can talk.  
  
R: Uh. Yea sure. I'll be right back.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, while Tristan picked the next movie to watch.  
  
R: Hello?  
  
J: Hey Rory.  
  
R: So you did know it was me?  
  
J: Yea found out at breakfast.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
R: This is kind of weird.  
  
J: Yea very weird. So who is that Tristan guy?  
  
R: A very good friend.  
  
J: Oh ok.  
  
R: Why?  
  
J: Just wondering.  
  
R: Uh huh. So how ya been?  
  
J: I thought we answered all this during breakfast and lunch?  
  
R: Yea, yes we did. But it's different knowing it's actually you.  
  
J: Yea I see what you mean. I've been good. When did you find out?  
  
R: After lunch yesterday, I had suspected. But when you turned and was walking off I was like yep it's him. And thanks, I've been good.  
  
J: That's good.  
  
R: Hey listen sorry but Tristan and I are watching movies and he's got another one in. I gotta go.  
  
J: Hey it's cool, I'll see you around then?  
  
R: Yea, yea see you around.  
  
Rory hung up the phone with a slight grin on her face.  
  
T: Mary everything ok?  
  
Rory turned and started out the kitchen when she heard it. "Oopa loopa doopidy doo..." She grimaced at the noise.  
  
R: Well I was until I heard this song.  
  
T: Oh come on, I like the little midget people.  
  
R: Yea I'm sure you do. It's a wonder they all weren't arrested and put in jail for child molestation.  
  
Rory said frowning, she sat down on the couch crossing her arms. Tristan grinning, pulled her into him and kissed her forehead.  
  
T: Ok, what you want to watch?  
  
Rory sat up and grabbed "Save The Last Dance". R: This one!  
  
She jumped up and pulled out Willy Wonka, and put in her movie. She sat back on the couch with Tristan holding her.  
  
T: Better?  
  
R: Yup.  
  
They sat in silence watching the movie.  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry to anyone that likes Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory. But that movie personally really freaks me out! I hate the movie! It scares me, honest! The girl turning into a blueberry and the little green people. Ahhhh! Ok if you have never seen this movie I advice staying as far away from it as possible! It scares me to death! Ewww jeez sorry everyone. Ok my rant is done now. ( 


	6. Nine o’clock

What The Heart Wants 6  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Tristan had fallen asleep during "The Shining". They were both sitting on the couch, Rory laying into Tristan's chest and Tristan laying back on the couch. The phone started ringing. It rang about seven times then the answering machine picked up.  
  
*Beep*  
  
Lorelai: Hey Rory, it's me. I haven't heard from you this weekend so I was calling to see how you were. I'm heading on over to Luke's, so call me on my ce.  
  
Rory had gotten up and picked up the phone.  
  
Rory: Hey mom, mom you still there?  
  
L: Yea, yea Rory. Hey hun where have you been?  
  
R: I've been here.  
  
Rory looked back at Tristan winking at her on the couch. She grinned at him.  
  
L: Well I just haven't heard from you this weekend. I was just wondering how you were.  
  
R: Oh yea what time is it mom?  
  
L: Nine o'clock why?  
  
R: Sunday, nine o'clock on Sunday?  
  
L: Uh yea sweets why.  
  
R: I meant to call you yesterday, but.  
  
L: But what?  
  
R: Well I met a guy Saturday morning.  
  
L: Oh really? Who is he? Do I by some chance know him? Is he cute? What's his name? Whe.  
  
Rory interrupted her mom.  
  
R: Whoa, whoa slow down there mom. I can't exactly tell you that much, Tristan is over. But uh. lets see. Yes you do know him, yes he is cute, his name is Milo Jess Mariano.  
  
L: Hun I don't know a Milo Mar..Oh my gosh! No!  
  
R: Yes mom.  
  
L: It can't be, what time did you meet him Saturday? Why is his name Milo now? Where did you meet him?  
  
Rory giggled.  
  
R: I met him around midnight Saturday in the laundry mat. And he goes by Milo now because his girlfriend told him it sounded more professional.  
  
L: Ah. At midnight?  
  
R: Yea I had to wash clothes.  
  
L: At midnight?  
  
R: Yea I was coming to see you. And I needed to wash clothes, and then we ended up talking till like six or something then he asked me out to breakfast.  
  
L: You were coming to see me?  
  
R: Yes mom.  
  
L: And you didn't call?  
  
R: No mom.  
  
L: Well what if me and Luke were you know doing..  
  
Rory made a disgusted face and stopped her mom.  
  
R: Ew, ew, ew! No mom that's just wrong! Hey listen I have to go Tristan is wanting to take me out to eat.  
  
L: Wow all those guys wanting to take you out like that. Lucky girl!  
  
R: Bye mom.  
  
L: You better be careful that they don't just jump you all at once, you know right now their taking turns. But they may get impatient after a while.  
  
R: Love you mom.  
  
L: So if you see three or four guys.  
  
Rory interrupted her mom.  
  
R: Hanging up now!  
  
L: Love ya babe.  
  
R: You too mom.  
  
They hung up, Rory walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Tristan.  
  
T: Your mom?  
  
R: Yup.  
  
T: How she doing?  
  
R: She's good.  
  
T: That's good, so you want to go out then?  
  
R: Yea sure. Let me go take a shower.  
  
T: Ok, I'll just sit here.  
  
Rory stood up and started toward her bedroom.  
  
R: You didn't bring extra clothes?  
  
T: Nope.  
  
Rory walked back over and kissed him. Then walked into her room closing the door and yelling.  
  
R: You know you always should!  
  
T: Yea, yea, yea. I can go in this.  
  
Tristan heard the shower start. He had known Rory for five years, and during high school, but he had never seen her stomach except maybe twice in a bathing suit. He had a respect for Rory that he had never had for anyone else. One that he didn't understand, considering their relationship. He wondered if that Milo guy was Jess. Rory's ex boyfriend that left her. And if it was and she knew it was, like she said she suspected, then why did she still want to hang out with him? If it was me I wouldn't. I wouldn't have anything to do with the guy. "Oh well, she seems to know what she's doing." Tristan finally picked up the remote and turned the movie off, then turned on the TV to see what was on. He just kept flipping channels, there was nothing on. He flipped it off and walked over to the window. Rory's apartment didn't exactly have that great of a view. But hey it's New York.  
  
Rory walked out of her bedroom, to Tristan she always smelled nice.  
  
R: Hey you ready? We can stop by your place if you want.  
  
T: Ok sure.  
  
Tristan grabbed Rory's coat and put it on her, then grabbed his. They headed on to Tristan's place.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan's Apartment.  
  
Rory is sitting on the couch waiting for Tristan to get done changing. Tristan's bedroom door is slightly open so they can hear each other.  
  
R: Hey Tristan.  
  
T: Yea.  
  
R: You got anything to do tomorrow?  
  
T: Uh. Not that I know of why?  
  
R: Well I was wondering if you would take me to Stars Hallow?  
  
Tristan walks out of him room buttoning up his shirt.  
  
T: Yea sure I guess, if you want to go.  
  
R: Yea, I don't have anything to do tomorrow and I was planning to go see mom this weekend.  
  
T: Oh ok, yea sure I'll take ya.  
  
R: Ok so you want to head on over after breakfast?  
  
T: Yea sure. How long we staying?  
  
R: Well today, and tomorrow. How about Tuesday?  
  
Tristan walked over to his calendar.  
  
T: Yea we can stay I don't have anything until noon Wednesday.  
  
Rory jumped up and hugged him.  
  
R: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
T: Hey Mary, your welcome don't worry about it.  
  
Rory punched him in the shoulder.  
  
R: Go ahead and pack then, well have to go back to my place. Mom has probably used all of the clothes that I've left at home.  
  
Tristan laughed.  
  
T: Whatever Mary. Lets go pack.  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at Tristan then followed him to his bedroom to help him pack. 


	7. Bouncing Around Like Little Children

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and change the rating because if the story goes how I want it too.. Well hoping it to go, then it will need to be changed. So I'm gunna go ahead and change it here. Enjoy!  
  
What The Heart Wants 7  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Tristan pulled up in front of Luke's, parking his bike on the curb and letting Rory get off. Rory ran inside, Tristan following behind her. Rory saw her mom sitting at the bar yelling at Luke, which she guessed was in the back arguing with Caesar.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai stopped yelling at Luke and turned around on her stool.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
The two girls jumped up and hugged each other.  
  
L: What are you doing here? Don't you have work or something tomorrow?  
  
R: Me and Tristan decided to take a trip, and no were both off until Wednesday.  
  
The girls started bouncing around like little children. Luke and Tristan just stood to the side grinning. They loved the those two girls, even with their crazy actions. Luke looked at Tristan.  
  
Luke: Nice seeing you again Tristan, how you been?  
  
Tristan walked up to the counter.  
  
Tristan: Hey Luke, I've been good, how bout you and Lorelai?  
  
L: Oh were good.  
  
The guys all of a sudden heard a real loud scream, they both turned and looked at the table that the two girls were sitting at. They were talking, and giggling, and pretty much being girls. The guys just shook their head.  
  
L: So Rory hasn't changed any?  
  
T: Oh no, she's changed. But not in any real noticeable manner. And Lorelai?  
  
L: Lorelai.  
  
T: Ah, yes I see.  
  
L: So what you doing now?  
  
T: Well I'm going to school to be a lawyer. Hey can I get a coffee?  
  
L: Yea sure. *Luke turned and started pouring a cup of coffee* So a lawyer huh?  
  
T: Yup.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked up to the counter.  
  
Lor: Tristan, you lookin good.  
  
Tristan just grinned and winked at her. Lorelai has always liked Tristan since Rory brought him home. She guessed he had matured more or something, because how Rory had described him when they were in high school he was a butt. Tristan put his arm around Rory's waist. Even if their not going out they still show affection for each other. Lorelai looked at Luke, a big grin on her face.  
  
L: What?  
  
Lor: Well guess who Rory ran into Saturday morning.  
  
L: Who?  
  
Lor: Jess.  
  
Luke just looked at Lorelai, he didn't want to admit it but he missed Jess. He hadn't heard from him since he had left, and he always wondered if something was wrong and if he was ok.  
  
L: What?  
  
Lor: Yes Luke.  
  
Rory: Yea me and him live in the same apartment complex. Kinda weird huh?  
  
L: Uh. Yea, yea. You saw him?  
  
Rory just looked at Lorelai. She had never seen Luke like this before. She slowly started looking back at Luke.  
  
R: Um, yea Luke why?  
  
L: How is he?  
  
R: He's good, he's working at a bookstore right now. Going to classes when he's off. He looks good.  
  
Tristan looked at Rory, she just grinned up at him and kissed him.  
  
L: That's good!  
  
The three just looked at Luke, he was getting a little to excited. They knew he was Luke's nephew and all but Luke had never shown his emotion's like this. Rory looked at her mom.  
  
R: Hey who's working the desk at the inn today mom?  
  
Lor: Me.  
  
R: Uh. Mom I thought you went in at noon?  
  
Lor: I do. Why?  
  
R: Well it's eleven fifty-five.  
  
Lor: Oh no!  
  
Lorelai grabbed her jacket, kissed Luke bye and told Rory and Tristan that she'd see them later.  
  
R: Hey Luke we have to go and get a room. So we'll come back by for dinner.  
  
L: Ok Rory. Bye guys.  
  
Tristan and Rory both waved bye. They got on Tristan's bike and headed on over to the inn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At The Inn  
  
Lor: Hi welcome to the Dragonfly.  
  
Lorelai stopped when she looked up from her paperwork seeing that it was Rory and Tristan. She grinned.  
  
Lor: Oh hey guys, what ya'll need?  
  
T: We need a room Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai's smile faded to a frown.  
  
Lor: Awww ya'll aren't going to stay at home?  
  
R: Well mom we need a two beds remember, were not married.  
  
Tristan and Rory just looked at each other, then back at her mom.  
  
R: And no mom, Tristan can't sleep on the couch. Do you not remember last time?  
  
T: I sure do!  
  
Lor: Fine. Then ya'll decide if you want a two bedroom or single.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, he knew how modest she was and he also didn't want to break their trust. He didn't want to hurt her. So he just wanted her to decide, he knew that she wouldn't want to just sleep in a double bed. So he just left it up to her. He just shook his head telling her "I don't care, you decide."  
  
Rory looked at her feet biting her bottom lip, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew she didn't want to sleep at her mom's because it wouldn't be fair to Tristan to have to sleep on the couch again. But should she get two beds, or one. It's not like they would do anything if they got one. Tristan respected her, and she knew that. But since they do have feelings for each other, would something happen?  
  
R: Mom we just need two beds please.  
  
Lor: Ok hun.  
  
Lorelai handed Rory a key, and the two headed onto their room.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry guys. I'm not exactly sure how in character Luke is, I'm not that great with him.. He's hard for me to write. He's got so many emotions that you can't show, it gets so confusing. So please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks for the reviews that you have already posted. And SoapFan5 the same thing happened to me after I watched The Ring. Except I saw it at the theater and right when I walked through my front door my phone rang. And then I rented it so my mom could see it and again right after the movie the phone rang. I don't know, kinda weird. But seems like everyone I talk to their phone has rang right after watching the movie. Coincidence? Or just trying to..I don't know, whatever goes on in their minds. But seriously it rang both times for me..Kinda...correction, very odd! Very odd indeed. Thank you for reading my rant lmao. 


	8. Are We Going To Sleep Together Or Not?

What The Heart Wants 8  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Tristan stand on either side of the double bed. Rory is biting her bottom lip, Tristan scratching the back of his neck. They had asked for two beds but the room service hadn't cleaned the room, and the people that were there last had left a complete mess. That was also the last two bed room that the inn had, so Tristan had to go back downstairs and get a single room. Even though Rory didn't want to, that's all they had. So here they are now, both are a little bit nervous, they've never been put in this type of situation before. Rory still biting her lip looks up at Tristan.  
  
Rory: How are we going to do this?  
  
Tristan looks at Rory, he can tell that she is nervous. She's never been like this with a guy. Even though he knows that he's not going to do anything, no matter what he does he can't reassure her that, and he understands.  
  
Tristan: I don't care, I just want to get some sleep.  
  
Rory looked back down at the bed.  
  
R: Do you think we could like put a pillow between us or something?  
  
She felt so silly, but she was so nervous. And she couldn't understand why, why couldn't she just lay down. Nothing was going to happen. She kept repeating that in her mind, but it just wouldn't click.  
  
T: Rory you do whatever you want, I'll sleep on the floor if you want me too. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Rory just looks at Tristan, she knows he's not going to do anything. But she just can't get in the bed for some reason.  
  
R: No I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I just, oh never mind.  
  
T: Rory I understand.  
  
Rory just looked at him, he's being so considerate. Why? Maybe it's the situation.  
  
R: Lets just go to bed, well just try not to touch.  
  
T: Ok.  
  
Rory slowly climbed in bed, Tristan waited for her. She rolled away from his side of the bed. Tristan climbed in then turned away from her also.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Next Day  
  
Rory and Tristan go to Luke's for breakfast. Lorelai of course is there, she grabs Rory and pulls her off to the side. Lorelai was the only one that knew about Rory and Tristan having to sleep in the same bed. Lorelai whispers to Rory.  
  
L: So what happened last night?  
  
Rory looked at her mom.  
  
R: I slept, why?  
  
L: No excitement or anything. The room next door didn't have to bang on the wall to get you two to shut up?  
  
R: Oh mom. No.  
  
L: So nothing happened?  
  
R: No nothing happened, in fact I stood on one side of the bed, him on the other trying to figure out what we were going to do.  
  
L: What? He didn't want to just jump in bed?  
  
R: Well yea, but not to do that. He was tired.  
  
L: Wow, I have a new found respect for Tristan.  
  
Rory just looked at her mom.  
  
R: Can I please get me some coffee now please?  
  
L: Yea sure baby I guess.  
  
R: Thank you.  
  
Rory and Lorelai joined Tristan at the counter. Luke already had Rory's coffee poured.  
  
R: Wow, I didn't even have to ask today.  
  
Luke: That coffee is going to kill you, you do know that right!?  
  
R: But I still got the lecture.  
  
Lor: Yup, sorry sweets can't change his old, old ways.  
  
Lorelai grinned at Luke.  
  
Luke: So Rory where did you guys stay last night?  
  
Rory's eyes got kind of big. She really didn't want anyone to question her about this, she was already uncomfortable with the situation. Tristan looked at Rory and saw her face. He knew she was really nervous, he wished there was something he could do for her. But there wasn't, she had to deal with this by herself.  
  
T: Uh, we stayed at the inn.  
  
Luke: Ah ok.  
  
T: In separate beds of course.  
  
He was hoping that this would make Rory feel better.  
  
L: Ok, ok. Jeez son I wasn't thinking anything.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
Lor: Yes you were!  
  
Luke: No I was not.  
  
Taylor walks into the diner, Luke was glad he did to stop the conversation but he wished it would have been someone else.  
  
Taylor: Everyone were having our fruit festival! Oh Rory, Tristan. How nice to see you two.  
  
Tristan and Rory just nodded at Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Well good you two will be here for the festival. We need some help, Kirk backed out.  
  
Lor: Why?  
  
Taylor: Well his booth was Smack Kirk In The Face With A Apple And Win A Watermelon.  
  
Tristan and Luke grimaced at the thought of apples being thrown at their faces.  
  
R: Well I can see why he backed out then.  
  
Taylor: Well see now we need someone to fill his spot. Otherwise the apples and watermelons are going to go bad.  
  
Lor: Well I don't think you'll get anyone to fill his spot Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Oh Lorelai.  
  
Lor: Well why don't you just get Sookie to make some type of fruit salad with them or something? Instead of asking everyone in town if they want to have apples thrown at their heads.  
  
Taylor: Oo good idea Lorelai, I'll see you guys at the festival?  
  
They all nodded. It was better to just show up for five minutes, then not go at all and have the whole town griping at you for not going.  
  
Lorelai turned in her chair.  
  
Lor: But when is it?  
  
R: They haven't put up any flyers about it?  
  
Lor: No they haven't, isn't it odd?  
  
R: Very.  
  
Luke: I'm not going.  
  
Lor: But you said you would.  
  
Luke: But I'm not.  
  
Lor: Oh come on Luke, I need someone to walk with.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lor: Please. We just have to go for five minutes, let Ms. Patty see that were there then leave. She'll let everyone know that we were there.  
  
Luke: Fine, find Ms. Patty then leave?  
  
Lor: Find Ms. Patty then leave.  
  
Luke: Fine. 


	9. Wish You Could See This Position

A/N: I'm trying to get a little more L/L action in here. So in this chap its gunna have a lil more. But like I said in a previous chapter, I'm not good with Luke. So just go with me on this please. Ok thanks, and thanks for all the reviews.  
  
What The Heart Wants 9  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Rory, Tristan, Lorelai, and Luke were all at the fruit festival. Thinking what more is this town going to come up with? A fruit festival? They just kind of wandered around mindlessly, especially Lorelai and Rory. Fruit wasn't exactly their favorite food.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. He looked at her staring at her, "How did I ever let her drag me out here?" He wasn't sure, but she looked so good today. She had the biggest smile on her face. She didn't exactly like fruit, but yet she was enjoying the festival. He didn't understand her sometimes... Well most of the time, but that's what he liked about her.  
  
Lorelai: Luke...Uh Luke? Buddy don't tell me your daydreaming about the diner.  
  
Luke just glared at her. If she only knew what he had been daydreaming about. But he's not to sure how she'd react.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lor: I was just going to say that I wanted some coffee.  
  
L: So get some.  
  
Lor: But it's not good here.  
  
L: I came over here with you, we've been here longer than five minutes. Now your wanting me to make you some coffee?!  
  
Lorelai looked at him and winked.  
  
Lor: Yes Luke, I want some coffee.  
  
She winked again. Luke looked at her, it took him awhile to realize what she was saying.  
  
L: Ok fine. Lets go, I'll get you some.  
  
Tristan just watched, he couldn't figure out why Luke caved like he did, when usually he gives the girls a whole lecture and then still won't give them their coffee. Rory looked at him and saw his expression, she giggled knowing that he didn't get what Lorelai and Luke were going to do.  
  
Rory: Tristan, you don't get what their doing do you?  
  
Tristan: Uh. Yea, yea sure I do.  
  
Rory knew he was lying. And of all people to not get what they were going to do. Maybe because it was adults or something. But anyway she thought it was kind of funny.  
  
R: And of all people, I thought you would be the one to catch on the quickest.  
  
Tristan just looked at her.  
  
R: Tristan, their going to make out.  
  
Rory grinned at Tristan's expression when he realized.  
  
T: Oh.  
  
Rory just laughed. Tristan glared at her. He couldn't believe that he hadn't caught on either. After all those years in high school that he had played all those girls, and flirted like he had. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't caught on. Rory's cell phone ringing interrupted Tristan's thoughts. It's ring was the tune from Mission Impossible. Tristan looked at Rory when it started ringing, but he gave her an odd look when she started dancing to the tune. Rory laughed at his expression.  
  
Rory answered her cell phone.  
  
R: Hello Rory Gilmore, also known as Lorelai Haden. Please hold one moment.  
  
Rory made her phone play the Mission Impossible tune. Then she tried to get Tristan to stop tickling her, why he picked this time she didn't know. He finally stopped and she answered her phone only to hear that familiar voice that she loved to hear.  
  
Jess: Mission Impossible huh? That kind of makes me wonder what you were doing within those five minutes I was on hold.  
  
Rory just laughed.  
  
R: Hi Jess, what's up?  
  
J: Nothing, that's why I'm calling you.  
  
R: Oh I feel special now.  
  
J: Good! I have completed my mission.  
  
R: Maybe I should have played the Mission Impossible tune again then.  
  
J: Nah, I had enough of it. Had to listen to it for five minutes, that's long enough for me.  
  
R: I'm sorry.  
  
J: It's ok, so where are you at?  
  
R: Stars Hallow.  
  
J: Oh.  
  
R: You want to talk to Luke, I might be able to convince them to come up for air long enough to say hey or at least hi.  
  
J: No that's ok.  
  
Rory knew that he hadn't talked to Luke since the day he had left. She really wished that he would call him. Especially with Luke's reaction when Lorelai told him that Rory had seen him. She decided that Jess needed to know about how Luke reacted when she told him about Jess.  
  
R: Jess, you need to know something.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: It's about Luke.  
  
J: Is he ok?  
  
R: Yea he's fine. But um.. When I told him that I had seen you, well he acted really weird.  
  
J: What like he wished you hadn't seen me?  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: Sorry. So how did he act?  
  
R: Well, he was really excited.  
  
J: Wait, Luke?  
  
R: Yea, I know. That's kinda what me and mom thought.  
  
The line was silent for a little while. Jess couldn't believe that Luke was actually happy that he was ok. Rory was the first person to actually care for him. Or so he had thought.  
  
R: Jess? You ok?  
  
J: Uh, yea sure.  
  
R: So, um. what's going on?  
  
J: Um.. Is Luke there?  
  
R: What?  
  
J: Is he there? Can I talk to him.  
  
R: Oh, uh. yea sure hang on.  
  
Rory motioned to Tristan to follow her. She headed on back to the diner, she heard Lorelai and Luke upstairs. They must have fallen off the bed or something. Rory giggled.  
  
J: What, what's wrong?  
  
R: Nothing, just mom and Luke.  
  
J: What they doing making out or something?  
  
R: Actually yes they are.  
  
J: Oh.  
  
Rory laughed, and headed on up the stairs behind the counter. Tristan was kind of hanging behind, he didn't want to see Lorelai half naked or something. Rory got to the apartment door and opened it without knocking. Just as Rory had suspected, except they fell off the couch instead of the bed. They were laying on the floor Lorelai on top of Luke, still making out. They didn't even hear the door open, Rory just stood there for a second.  
  
R: Boy Jess wish you could see this position!  
  
Jess laughed. Lorelai and Luke both jumped, Lorelai rolling off of Luke. He had practically pushed her off.  
  
Lorelai: Oh hey sweets, didn't hear you come in. Who you on the phone with?  
  
Rory just laughed. This was great, her mom was actually red. She had never seen her mom really blush before.  
  
J: It must be pretty great.  
  
R: Like you'll never even be able to imagine.  
  
J: Their not like naked or anything huh?  
  
R: Eww Jess no!  
  
Jess laughed. But Luke had been listening to Rory's end of her conversation, and Rory saying Jess had really gotten his attention. More than anyone would ever realize.  
  
R: No, I wouldn't have stood here if they would have been naked. I would have turned right back around. And why would I tell you that I wish you could see their position if they were naked? That's just wrong! Where's your brain been at lately, I think you might want to retrieve it there buddy.  
  
Jess just laughed, he loved to let her just ramble on. But the funny thing was that he always heard everything she said. That's what freaked him out.  
  
R: Anyway, here. Luke's right here.  
  
Luke looked at her, trying to make sure he had heard her right. Making sure she had said Jess. Then her cell phone was in his hands.  
  
Rory and Lorelai left Luke, they went back down to the diner.  
  
Lor: That was Jess?  
  
Lorelai had heard her say Jess's name, but she just wanted to make sure.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Lor: I didn't know he had your cell.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Lor: Is that all you can say right now?  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Lor: Well could you say like yes or maybe or you know, something beside yea. Ooo I know you could keep saying hot little Idaho butts.  
  
R: Why would I want to say hot little Idaho butts?  
  
Lor: Yay!  
  
R: Excuse me?  
  
Lor: You didn't say yea, yay!  
  
R: Oh.  
  
Rory was so caught up in her thoughts, she had trouble keeping up with her mom. She was thinking of Jess. She had caught herself thinking of him often. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she did. Lorelai looked at Rory, she could tell she was thinking. But what about that was another question, a harder question.  
  
Lor: What you thinking about Rory?  
  
R: Huh?  
  
Lor: What are you thinking about?  
  
R: Oh sorry, nothing.  
  
Lor: Sure, now come sit over here and tell mommy.  
  
Lorelai dragged Rory over to a table. Tristan had gone back outside while Rory was upstairs, so the two girls could talk about whatever without having to worry about anyone.  
  
R: Mom.  
  
Lor: Go on; tell mommy what's on your mind.  
  
Rory just placed her hands on the table and stared at them. She didn't want to talk about Jess. So what should she tell her mom, she can't exactly tell her that she has been thinking about him. She bit her bottom lip, trying to decide what to tell her mother.  
  
Lor: Rory?  
  
R: Oh sorry mom.  
  
Lor: Rory, are you ok?  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Lor: Are you sure?  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Right then Luke came back downstairs with Rory's cell. Rory was glad she didn't have to answer anymore questions. Her mom would leave her alone for a while. Luke hadn't hung her phone up, the minutes clock was still clicking away.  
  
L: I talked to him.  
  
Lor: Yea, I know.  
  
Luke smiled, he was so glad that he had finally been able to talk to Jess. He didn't have to hear through people that he was ok. And Jess had actually wanted to talk to him, he didn't smart off. He acted like he had matured or something. Lorelai and Rory just smiled at Luke, knowing that he finally had some closure that Jess was ok. 


	10. It Changed Their Lives Forever

A/N: I wrote this chapter in English and Biology class today. Hope you guys enjoy! And thanks for the review! Please keep em coming!  
  
What The Heart Wants 10  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Tristan left the evening of the festival. Luke had been in a good mood because of his conversation with Jess. Lorelai of course was happy, she didn't have to beg for coffee.  
  
Even when Rory was with Tristan she was thinking of Jess. She wondered if she was still in love with him, she couldn't be. could she?  
  
Tristan: Are you ok?  
  
Rory: Wait, what?  
  
Tristan giggled.  
  
T: Are you ok?  
  
R: Oh yea. Yea fine.  
  
T: Ok well your home now.  
  
Tristan got out and opened the door for Rory. Had she really been thinking about Jess that long? She needed to get out, go for a walk something. She just needed to get away from here.  
  
R: Uh.. Trish I'm gunna go for a walk.  
  
T: Uh you sure?  
  
R: Yea, I've just been inside for too long.  
  
Tristan gave her a worried look.  
  
R: Don't worry I'm ok.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile, then hugged him.  
  
R: Thanks for this weekend.  
  
T: No problem, now get outa here.  
  
Rory grinned and walked off. She had too many thoughts in her head, she couldn't think straight. But what she didn't understand was what they were all about. Jess. She hadn't seen him in over five years and he just kinda fell back into her life, and she just caught him. She didn't understand.  
  
All of a sudden she was on the ground, she wasn't sure what had happened, she was too caught up in her thoughts to know. Then she looked over and saw him, he was rubbing his arm. She could tell he was about to yell at her for not watching where she was going. She smiled, then started laughing.  
  
Jess: What the..  
  
He looked up, when he realized it was her. Why she thought these type of things were funny he'd never understand.  
  
J: You ok?  
  
Still laughing.  
  
R: Yea I think so, I didn't even realize I had run into you.  
  
Jess smiled his boyish smile. It made him look fifteen. Jess stood up then reached a hand out to help Rory up. When she stood jess still had her hand, they just stared at each other. They both stared at each others lips then leaned in. They both jerked back. Jess started rubbing his neck, Rory biting her bottom lip.  
  
J: So. Uh. Rory. What you doing out here? It's kinda late huh.  
  
R: Yea. it is, but I had to. Had to walk somewhere, don't have the bridge to go to anymore.  
  
Rory immediately regretted saying that.  
  
J: Uh. Yea, the bridge.  
  
They both remembered one particular moment at the bridge, one that changed their lives forever.  
  
***  
  
[Rory is sitting on the bridge as Jess walks up to her]  
  
JESS: Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody. . .the guy's a total jerk.  
  
RORY: No, he's not. He's right. Everything he said. All those things about you and me, all those things about me lying to him, and messing with his head. He was right. Well, wasn't he? Fine, he was right about me, then. Now go away.  
  
JESS: He was right. . . about all of it.  
  
RORY: So, what now?  
  
JESS: You're definitely broken up with Dean?  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean.  
  
JESS: Okay. I have to go take care of something then.  
  
***  
  
They looked at each other, both denying their feelings. Rory finally broke the silence.  
  
R: So uh. I got to go. J: Oh yea me too. They both gave eat other one last wanting look before turning and heading home.  
  
A/N: And sorry this chapter is so short. It looked longer in my notebook lol. Ok anyways. Hope you guys liked it, I got a lot more J/R interaction in there. So yea let me know what you think please! Thanks.  
  
*~Moonbi~* 


	11. Guys You Really, Really Need To Read Thi...

A/N: 8-22-03: OK people, I'm going to have to make this chapter a sequel because fan fiction won't let me upload on the story anymore. So I'm just going to start from the 11th chapter and it's going to be the same story, but with a slightly different name.. I think it's going to be called "What The Heart Wants Sequel". So now hopefully that will work, because if it doesn't I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. But again please! If you guys, any of you, know what I should do then please, please tell me what I could do. Thanks! Ok crossing my fingers now, you guys cross yours too!!! (  
  
A/N: 8-21-03: Hey guys, sorry about chapter 11. I don't understand what's going on with it. It says I have 776 words but yet it's just that one author note. So I'm going to take it down and try and post it again. If its just the author note again sorry. Oh and if any of you guys know what could be wrong, let me know and how I could fix it!!! Ok thanks.  
  
A/N: Again, written in English class. Had to write some type of paragraph for a place or something. Anyway thanks for the reviews, please keep em coming! Oh and When I previewed this on fanfic it only showed this Auther Note, but yet it says I have 776 words in this post. So I'm going to wait till tomorrow when they update it and see if it is the same after they get it up. If it is I'm sorry and I'll try and find out what the problem is, but hang in there with me! Ok I'm out.  
  
*~OddmoonbiOddmoonbi~* 


End file.
